


Hwi-Seong

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [4]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Stubborn Inseong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title xD





	Hwi-Seong

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys reading this :-) I'm not sure if it's decent though..

It’s been two weeks since Inseong told him, that he would never love him. That hurt more than he cares to admit, it was a little after eleven. In the morning Hwi-young felt, a strange sensation in his lungs. He also suddenly felt the urge to throw up, as he did instead of food coming back up. A few petals came out and landed in the water; it wouldn’t be hard to guess he’s confused. _What the?_ It would be a couple of hours later he would, discover just what that means. “I’m afraid you have Hanahaki” it was good that, the doctor elaborated because. Hwi-young knows absolutely nothing about the disease, and now it’s official. It’s unrequited love. That breaks his heart as he walks back home, Hwi-young feels so alone.

Once he’s home, he collapses on the bed, the last time he was with Inseong playing in his head. Haunting him, torturing him. That night Hwi-young cries himself to sleep, unaware of how much this will affect him.

 

 

Three weeks go by Chanhee drops by for his usual visit, he finds Hwi-young in the bathroom. “Oh my god hyung” he’s too shocked, to say anymore. He simply did his best to comfort him, until he knew his best friend was okay. Hwi-young broke down a little it’s only been three weeks, but he’s already over this. It was quiet after Hwi-young stopped crying, Chanhee held him. It was a little awkward given the position they were in, Hwi-young took a few deep breaths. “How long have you had this hyung,” it fell quiet “three weeks.” Chanhee held him tighter “why didn’t you say anything, more importantly who is it.” At first, Hwi-young shook his head, he wasn’t ready to admit that.

He wasn’t ready for anyone to know, although it didn’t take long for him to crack. “It’s Inseong” Chanhee felt happy but, annoyed at the same time. “You need to tell him” as Hwi-young shook his head, a few more petals came out. Chanhee sighed not at all surprised how stubborn, he was being.

A few days pass.

They all go out for dinner the closest Inseong, and Hwi-young get is sitting opposite each other. Of course, despite that Inseong doesn’t look at him, he barely says a word to him. Which only causes Hwi-young to feel worse, he feels his heart break a little as well. Their friends notice, they do find it unusual. But no one says a thing about it, there is nothing said about how sad Hwi-young is. In the end, all he feels is hate. He hates that he has this disease and, he hates how much he loves Inseong.

 

 

It’s the following week Youngbin drops by, to pick up Hwi-young. He is shocked to find him unconscious, in bed with a bunch of petals beside him. Youngbin’s heart breaks a little, he does his best to not lose it when he calls for an ambulance. It’s a few hours later when Hwi-young, wakes up slightly confused. But it’s not long before he feels a little guilty, for not saying anything. “If you had told us you wouldn’t have to go through this alone,” Hwi-young smiled a little “I know hyung.” He held his hand “I want to know something, who is it” at first he receives nothing. “Please tell me I want to help,” Youngbin felt bad when Hwi-young cried a little. He held him as best he could it was only a manner of minutes before he heard.

“Why did I have to fall for him hyung, why does it hurt this much to love Inseong.” It wasn’t a surprise to Youngbin, he stayed quiet. It was quite clear that he was going to have a talk with him, sooner rather than later. For Youngbin it takes a week to get Inseong alone, of course, he’s determined.

 

“Why are you being so stubborn Inseong,” naturally, Youngbin was feeling frustrated. “What is so important” silence filled the room, “I want to know why you are avoiding Hwi-young.” Inseong sighed “why do you want to talk about him for,” Youngbin looked at him before taking a moment. To say “are you aware that you’re killing him,” Inseong feels confused “what” Youngbin sighed. “I know you’ve heard of Hanahaki, it’s what Hwi-young has because of you.” Now, Inseong has no idea what to say, or how to react. Soon enough he’s left alone and, in that time despite feeling guilty. For what he did Inseong, was still determined to avoid him.

It didn't matter how much he was lying to himself, as he continued to deny what he felt. 

 

The more they are apart it causes the disease, to take over more. Hwi-young spends more time throwing up, he loses his appetite. Which causes him to lose weight, his friends hate seeing him so thin. He usually hangs out with Chanhee and Youngbin, since they are the only two who know. And because Youngbin doesn’t want to see Inseong, if he doesn’t want to help. Chanhee is with Hwi-young when he ends up in hospital, “you need to either have surgery to forget.” “Or tell the person that you’re in love with,” neither of them say a word. When the doctor leaves it’s the following week, when they notice Inseong being dragged into the room.

Youngbin puts it out there, “it’s been two months since I told you.” “Just look at what you’ve done” Inseong isn’t sure, what to say as he takes in Hwi-young’s appearance. He ends up collapsing in the chair, just before they are left alone. Youngbin says; “you really need to fix this I’m not ready to lose him,” Inseong fights back a few tears. “I am so sorry Hwi-young” it falls quiet as he finds, the right words to say. “I-I didn’t know that this would happen to you,” despite his weak state “you have no idea how much it hurts to love you.”

Naturally, Inseong wants to apologize again but, he settles for “I’ve been lying to myself all this time.” He slowly looks at Hwi-young “it seemed easier, to deny my feelings for you.” Of course, he felt hopeful hearing that. “I suppose I’ve loved you for a while” Hwi-young, felt better his lungs still felt heavy but. That would change, right? A few days pass before, he gets the all clear. He was left with a simple message “you are cured, but you will still throw up petals.” It became clear that Hwi-young was happy, to have been cured. As soon as he told his friends, he was group hugged, and he loved it.

It was easy to see that things between Inseong, and Hwi-young were a little awkward. But that was understandable all they needed, was to have a decent talk. To get things out in the open, to become as close as they were. The first thing that Youngbin and Chanhee do, is make sure he has a decent meal. Of course, Inseong is there too its when they talk. Hwi-young is happy that he no longer is throwing up petals, he just needs to heal completely. ”Do I have a chance Hwi?” it was quiet, it was just the two of them at the moment. 

Hwi-young was looking down at his hands, ”there is hyung besides there is no way I’d ever stop loving you.” Inseong smiled a little before he moved next to him, it was only a manner of moments later. When he reached out to hold his hand, Hwi-young smiled he might have even blushed. Inseong laughed a little before saying; ”I know have a lot to make up for.” It fell quiet for a moment Hwi-young added; ”I know one thing you can start with.” That caught Inseong’s attention ”what would that be,” a few seconds later.

Hwi-young leaned in and kissed him, they pulled apart briefly before Inseong decided that wasn't enough. He held onto him and, kissed him again. It was perfect nothing, could ruin it not even when Chanhee said. ”Please get a room” when they parted they both laughed a little, neither of them could stop smiling. Or holding hands they didn't miss, the smiles on their friend's faces. 


End file.
